knightsofpenandpaperfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop
The Shop is an area outside of your campaign where you can purchase accessories to decorate your room. Each accessory provides an effect that will affect gameplay. There are 2 types of effects, permanent and duration based. Both permanent and duration based effect are persistent across all save games. Duration based effects will expire once the time limit is reached, and the accessory will have to be purchased again to gain the effect. Payment for the purchase of accessories is done using gold accumulated from killing mobs or rewards from completing quests ingame. The Shop can be accessed at any location and before a savegame is loaded. It cannot be accessed when travelling or when the party is in a battle. __TOC__ Snacks Purchased snacks will be displayed on the table. Once the time limit is up the snack will disappear. You can increase the duration by purchasing the Arcade (+8 minutes), the Fridge (+16 minutes) and using the Dog pet (+7 minutes). Drinks Purchased drinks will be displayed on the table. Once the time limit is up the drink will disappear. You can increase the duration by purchasing the Loaded Dice (+8 minutes), the Fridge (+16 minutes) and using the Dog pet (+7 minutes). Objects Objects provide a permanent effect for the game. Once purchased, the object will be active and appear on the table. Do note that once an object is active it cannot be deactivated Tables Tables provide a permanent effect for the game. Once purchased, the Table will be active and appear in front of the players. You can only have 1 table active at a time Dungeon Master Dungeon Masters provide a permanent effect for the game. Once purchased, the Dungeon Master will be active and appear behind the table. You can only have 1 Dungeon Master active at a time. Furniture (Left) Furniture provides a permanent effect for the game. Once purchased, this Furniture will be active and appear behind the Dungeon Master on the left wall. You can only have 1 of the following pieces of furniture active on the left side of the wall. Furniture (Right) Furniture provides a permanent effect for the game. Once purchased, this Furniture will be active and appear behind the Dungeon Master on the right wall. You can only have 1 of the following pieces of furniture active on the right side of the wall. Doors Doors provide a permanent effect for the game. Once purchased, the Door will be active and appear behind the Dungeon Master. You can only have 1 door active at a time. Rugs Rugs provide a permanent effect for the game. Once purchased, the Rug will be active and appear behind the Dungeon Master. You can only have 1 Rug active at a time. Books Books provide a permanent effect for the game. Once purchased, the Book will be active and appear on the table. You can only have 1 Book active at a time. Pets Pets provide a permanent effect for the game. Once purchased, the Pet will be active and appear next to the Dungeon Master. You can only have 1 Pet active at a time.